Dessert
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel makes dessert while Collins watches...FLUFF!


"Whatchya makin', Angelcake?? It looks fuckin' _good_!" Collins sauntered over to the kitchen table. The chair scraped against the floor as he pulled it out. He dropped heavily into it and leaned his elbows on the table…gazing hungrily at the tasty little treat his lover was preparing. He watched with big, curious eyes.

"Thank you!" Angel looked up from his work, grinning in pride. "It's cherry cheesecake. It should be all ready to eat in about an hour."

Collins straightened up in his chair.

"Wait…an _hour_?!"

"Yup." Angel was concentrating on spooning the whipped cream / cream cheese mix into the graham cracker crust. "I gotta refrigerate it so that the consistency isn't so runny."

"But I'm hungry right _nowwwww_…" Collins pouted.

"Awww, I'm sorry, sweetie." Angel giggled. "You'll get the biggest piece, I promise."

Angel continued to spoon in the filling….

And Collins continued to watch. He fidgeted.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_

He could not control himself any longer. Much like a naughty little boy, Collins reached out and stuck his finger into the creamy filling. He pulled it back and sucked on it.

"_Hey_…!" Angel squeaked in protest.

"Mmmm-_mmmm_! That _is_ good!" He continued to suck on his finger, making eyes at Angel.

"Baby…are you trying to be _cute??"_ Angel smirked.

"Yes." Collins nodded. "Is it working?"

Angel's little smirk broke out into a huge grin. He gave a small wink. "_Yes_…but please let me finish, okay? If you don't I'll have to punish you with my rolling pin…"

Collins perked up. "Ooooh! I _like_ the sound of that!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "_Men_!"

The two lovers went on with their business as usual.

"Hey…Angel?

"Yes?"

"Can I have some whipped cream while I'm waiting? _Please_? I mean…_may_ I??"

"Sure, honey." Angel smiled at him and handed him a can of whipped cream. "Eat as much as you like. I've got another one right here."

"'Kay, baby." Mischief gleamed in Collins' eyes. He shook the can, took off the lid and tilted his head back…as if he was going to actually eat it. However, he had a much funnier idea in mind….

Quick as lighting, he pointed it at Angel and let loose with a satisfying '_hiss'_ from his can.

"_Eeeek_!" Angel squealed. He jumped back, startled. Whipped cream was dripping down the front of his shirt.

Collins apparently thought this was quite the knee slapper. He was hunched over the table, guffawing loudly.

Angel picked up the second can and retailiated by going mad…on his head. By the time Angel was finished, Collins had a hairdo that was at least six inches in height.

"Ooooh, baby…whipped cream sure does _wonders_ for your looks!" Angel joked, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"_Angel_…" Collins gasped out between laughs.

The Latino did not give him a chance. He sprayed a large "A" on the front of Collins' shirt.

" 'A' for 'Angel'…ole!" Angel grinned, proud of his artwork.

"Angel…_honeychild_…you're gonna pay _dearly_ for that…" Collins growled playfully. He got up from his chair in a slow, exaggerated way. The whipped cream was dripping into his eyes…making him look like 'the blob'. He wiped it away and cackled madly.

Angel was laughing too hard to aim accurately. As he tried to get Collins, it ended up getting on the ceiling, the floor, and walls instead.

Angel took one backwards step as Collins moved in closer. He ,again, tried to blast Collins…

It was empty. He had ran out of ammunition.

_Oh, crap…_

Much like in a horror movie, Angel shrieked in despair as Collins closed in.

"Nowhere to run…nowhere to hide. I've always wanted to give you some facial hair…" Collins smirked.

"Please…have mercy!" Angel begged, cornered.

His pleas fell upon deaf ears.

Realizing this, Angel turned and fled. He gracefully skated across the kitchen floor in his socks, getting out of Collins' reach.

As Angel turned his back, Collins _did_ get him on the ass, however.

A squeal (yes…a _squeal_) of glee and triumph popped out of him. "_Ha,ha…_I got you on the _ass_!" He sang.

Collins tried to go after him, slipping and sliding shakily…desperately trying to keep his balance. His tough guy persona vanished.

He fell onto his ass with a loud _kaboom_!

Angel cringed, biting his lip. "Honey…are you-?"

Not one to give up so easily, Collins was up on his feet again in a flash.

This time he ended up doing the splits.

"_Oooowwwww! Fuck!"_

"_Oh my goodness!"_ Angel rushed forward and slowly helped a grimacing Collins to his feet.

"Baby…are you-?" Angel tried asking him again.

He squealed in delight as Collins cut him off by backing him up against the counter, kissing him passionately.

"Gotcha." Collins grinned as they broke the kiss.

"You mean…don't _really_ hurt?"

"Are you _kidding_?!" Collins winced in agony. "I think I ripped my pants…I really _do_ ache, Angelcake. I think you'll have to make me feel better…"

"_Awww_, my poor baby!" Angel crooned. "You know, you look really sexy covered in whipped cream…"

Collins grinned. "Thanks!"

Angel let his eyes wander around the room. "Wow…what a _mess_!" He laughed.

"_So_? Let's make a _bigger_ one, Ang. I'm ready for my dessert, now." Collins pressed up against him.

Angel let out a small moan of desire as he felt how hard his lover was. He shivered at how good it felt.

Needless to say, they two lovers had fun with the full can of whipped cream Collins clutched tightly in his hand.

The cherry cheesecake was never finished that night.

THE END


End file.
